I'm a kidnapped bride for a vampire!
by Tom Riddle's reluctant bride
Summary: Arial Ludwig had just lost her parents to a tragic accident, though she is soon to learn that some vampires already have plans for her and her future.....
1. Chapter 1

**_Here is chapter one of my first original fiction, characters are all mine, so no stealing please. Enjoy everyone!_**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Arial Ludwig fidgeted in her chair nervously as her mother and father's lawyer went over their wills and final testaments, You wouldn't deny that you were afraid, because from the crappy money situations, you knew your parents wouldn't have had much to leave you with, if anything at all.

"Miss Ludwig" The lawyer said, finally looking up from the document "Things don't look very good"

"What is it?" You say slowly, not really sure if you even want to know.

"Well, my dear, your parents were only able to leave you enough to pay all the bills and mortgage for a few months" He said, looking at you sadly "And any job a teenager could get wouldn't pay enough to pay for everything a house requires payment for"

Tears gathered beneath her eyes but she refused to cry, she knew she had to be strong, she just had to "Then I will get a job and start looking for an apartment"

The lawyer nodded "That would probably be best"

"Did they leave anything else? Personal things?" she asked.

"Yes" He said, "Your father left you a pocket watch that belonged to his great, great, great grandfather and his wedding band, and your mother left her wedding gown, her engagement ring, her wedding ring and there are also several family photographs that are supposed to be given to you"

She nodded, thankful shewould at least get these few precious personal items that belonged to her beloved parents.

she closed her eyes as her parents drifted through her mind, she could still picture them now, smiling and happy, laughing and constantly telling you how much they love her, oops, loved her.

There also that painful obstacle, she now had to get used to thinking of her parents in past tense as to the fact they no longer existed, they were now a thing of the past.

"Miss Ludwig? Are you going to alright?" the lawyer asked, removing his half moon spectacles, looking at her with a concerned expression.

This particular lawyer had known your parents since high school and was a very close friend, so naturally he was concerned for her, but he was also very formal, so he always called young ladies 'miss' and used their last names, and his formality was another reason he could not take her in, it just wasn't proper for a young girl to live alone with a middle aged man.

"Yes" she murmured softly, still fighting tears "I will fine"

He nodded briefly and then stood and left after bidding her goodnight with a caring smile and saying "I'm always here if you need any help, Arial"

She stared after him in shock as he left her house, he never used a young ladies name, doing so meant you must be a very dear to him, you could understand though after you though about it, he had always treated you like a daughter.

she stood up then and went to the window, it was raining now, and it was starting to come down hard with loud claps of thunder and bright flashed of lightning, illuminating the whole dark street.

"I hate storms" she whimpered sadly "I wish my mom were here"

She closed the blinds and hurried into the small parlor, putting some wood into the manual fireplace and lighting it, this was always comforting for her when storms were happening, because she knew if the power went out that you wouldn't be left in the darkness of the night.

her thoughts were drawn away from the roaring source of light when you heard loud knocking on the door "Who in the world would be out in this?"

She peaked out from between the curtains over the door window and saw a soaked young man with drenched light purple hair and emerald green eyes, he had a distressed expression on his face and her kind heart winning the battle of uncertainty within her, she opened the door and ushered him inside "What in the world are you doing out in this mess?"

"My car broke down a few miles back, I was searching for a car garage to fix it, but I have walked miles and not one sign of one" He said "May I dry off here and use your phone?"

She nodded "Of course, there is a fire going in the fireplace in the parlor"

He nodded and hurried off in the direction you pointed, seeming to be eager about getting dry.

She followed him into the parlor and sat down beside him on the floor in front of the fireplace "So, what's your name?"

"Aidan" he said, looking over at her with a smile that looked rather practiced than genuine "What is yours?"

"Arial" She said with a gentle smile "Pleased to meet you"

"Likewise" He said with a twisted sort of smile, but he seemed to have quickly noticed his expression because he quickly changed it to one of kindness "You are so very kind, Arial, most women that lived alone wouldn't invite in a male stranger, thank you"

She smiled, well, at least he was polite and seemed grateful for the help "Would you like some tea or something else hot to drink, I think we still have some cider mix in the cupboard"

"No" he said curtly, then noticing his rudeness he turned to her with a smile of apology "Sorry about that, I just don't like most hot drinks, I apologize for my rudeness and thank you for offering, you are a most gracious hostess"

She smiled at his flattering compliment "Well thank you, and I accept your apology"

Then the phone rang and you stood up to go to the kitchen where the phone was, but you did noticed though while leaving how Aidan's eyes shifted across the room nervously, like he was afraid of being late for something or something like that, you couldn't help but think that it very strange,

When she came back, Aidan was no longer in the parlor "Aidan?"

"Behind you" His voice sneered cruelly.

She turned around to see Aidan with a washcloth and a vial of a clear liquid.

You were about to ask what it was until he uncorked the vial and wet the washcloth with it and then the strong smell hit your nose, chloroform!!!!

She tried to turn to run, but Aidan was quicker than lightning as he sped forward and grabbed her, forcing the washcloth over your mouth and nose.

"My brother will be most pleased" He laughed maliciously as he held her tightly to prevent struggling.

Arial tried to her best to try and escape his hold but he was so strong and she could feel her consciousness slipping away.

Finally she were out cold and Aidan scooped her up in his arms princess style and was off, out into the rain and darkness of the night.

* * *

_**There yall go, my first original vampire fiction, I hope everyone liked it and will leave me some reviews on this chapter. Hope to hear from you all soon:) **_

_**Yours always,**_

_**Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone, I know there were some grammer mistakes in the previous chapter and the reason for that is that this story was originally intended to be second person narrated, but I decided to make it normal. Only the first chapter was made during that time, so mistakes like that won't be happening again. Anyway, I hope everyone has enjoyed the story so far and will enjoy this chapter just as much.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 2**

Dim light from very tall stemmed candelabras flickered throughout the lavish bedroom, thick wine colored velvet curtain covered the victorian styled windows.

Arial Ludwig lay upon the gilded four poster canopy at the rooms center, her blonde hair spread over the pillow like a halo of shining spun gold, her eyelids closed softly in slumber, flickering now and again as her body slowly fought to awaken from the chloroform's effects.

To the far right side of the bedroom, in a wine red velvet armchair sat a dark presence, eyes of gleaning garnet red watched her closely, patiently... waiting...

A soft groan escaped Arial's lips as her eyelids squinched and she very slowly began to open her eyes, a hand immediately going to her forehead as if to try and rub away the minor headache she'd awakened with.

"Don't worry" A male voice spoke softly, different from her assailant's voice "The headache will pass, tis merely a brief side-effect of chloroform"

Arial sat upright faster than a jack-rabbit out of hell and whipped her face towards the voice's source, there she saw a very strikingly handsome young man dressed like an old fashioned victorian gentlemen, long lavender hair tied back in a red ribbon hung over his left shoulder, his errily beautiful garnet hued eyes held an almost unnatural intelligence, he sat with a very refined other world elegance, he was so beautiful that Arial had for but a moment forgot she'd been kidnapped.

"Wh-who are you?" Arial demanded shakily "What do you want from me? Why am I here?"

He smiled softly, with a lazy elegance "My name is Lucian and you my dear, are here to become my bride"_** (A/N: pronounced Lucy-un)**_

Arial stared at him for a very long moment and then exploded "Bride?! What do you think this is, the middle ages?! You can't kidnappe girls and expect them to marry you!!!!"

Lucian only smiled in lazy amusement "If your one of the undead you can"

Silence struck her, undead? Was this beautiful man insane? "Undead?"

"Yes" He replied calmly "I am a vampire"

"Your mad" Arial said softly, looking at him with a twinge of fear for her life.

"Am I?" He said, opening his mouth into an amused grin, revealing sparkling white fangs among his teeth.

That was all it took to cause Arial to faint and fall back on the bed like a limp doll, Lucian watched this with the slight desire to chuckle, but he kept silent, he merely stood from his chair and approached the slumbering girl upon the bed, his garnet eyes taking her in.

"In time you'll forgive me" He said softly, sitting down beside her limp form on the bed, he gently took her into his arms and brought his face down to her neck.

He kissed the skin lightly here and there, trying to find the perfect spot, then he did it, he sunk his fangs into the delicate skin of her throat, sipping gently at the crimson necter.

* * *

_**Sorry this is so short, but I didn't want to reveal too much too soon, I will try to have in chapter three after a few reviews have come in. See you all later!**_

_**Yours**_ _**always,**_

_**Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone, I am so happy that all my readers are enjoying this story, I wasn't sure about it at first but I am so glad I put it up. Anyway, enough of my babbling, here are is the chapter and review replies.

* * *

**_

_**Review replies:**_

_**Pastheart- lol, I love that analogy, it's so cute, I'll have to remember it. Anywho, I will do my best to make the chapters longer, just keep in mind that my life is really hectic right now, but I do very much value my readers feelings and I will do my best.**_

_**Cora Zabini- Hey, sorry I haven't updated on the other stories in a long time, those are a result of lack of reviews and inspiration, but anyway, I am so glad you liked the pervious chapter and I will work very hard to keep up with the reviews and update as much as possible.**_

_**Deidaras lover 4life- I am so happy you liked the story so much, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it as much as the previous two, enjoy:)**_

_**penprincesswrite123- lol, I am happy you liked it, I hope this chapter is just as good. I look forward to hearing for you again soon.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 3**

Hours later, Arial awoke to find the room awash with moonlight, the wine colored velvet curtain had been drawn and tied with braided golden rope to reveal a big bright full moon hanging high in the sapphire sky.

Recalling the weird dream she'd had after passing out, a dream about the gorgeous man Lucian **(A/N REMINDER-Name is Pronounced: Lucy-un)** biting her neck, causing both pain and pleasure at the same time.

She reached up slowly and touched her neck, freezing cold fear filled her when she found two small puncture wounds, though there was no dried crusted blood, which entailed it had been cleaned away with what smelled like rubbing alchohal.

Arial forced herself to remain calm, if she wanted to get out of this alive, she must be completely composed and able to think.

She slipped off the bed and hurried for the door, which she found to be locked, turning and leaning her back on the door, she leaned her head back against the wood and about started to cry.

"No!" she suddenly told herself aloud "No, I cannot do that, I cannot let myself fall apart, if I do that, I am doomed"

Arial looked up and noticed another door to the far side of the room, which was obviously either a bathroom or it was another room, though she doubted that, in most houses like this, it would normally be a bathroom, but then again, no ordinary man lived here.

That brought up another question in her mind, where was Aiden? It was clear enough that Lucian was the brother he mentioned back at her house, could Lucian's creepy brother be lurking somewhere around this huge house? The thought gave her shivers.

Arial walked from the door and approached the bathroom, grasping the golden knob and turning it, thankfully unlocked, she opened it, hoping to be able to take a relaxing shower before having to deal with Lucian again.

She pushed open the door, only to freeze like a statue of stone as she saw Lucian standing before her, a rather small towel wrapped around his hips to just perfectly cover himself, his perfect muscled chest glistening with sparkling water droplets, his silken lavender hair hanging unbound over his shoulders, his garnet eyes sparkled with quite amused humor.

Arial snapped back to reality when Lucian smirked, revealing those fangs of his again, she slapped a hand over her eyes with a cry of shock and backed away, slamming the door shut as she blushed as red as the reddest rose.

'Oh my god!' her mind screamed 'Oh my god, I just him half naked!'  
_**'Admit it, you liked it' **_a traitorous part of her mind spoke _**'That man is a snowy skinned adonis'**_

"Shut up" she hissed angrily at her traitorous mind "I did not like it!"

_**'Yes you did' **_the voice giggled in amusement **_'a woman would be crazy to say she didn't enjoy seeing that yummy man half naked, and admit it, the man is yummy as hell'_**

Arial growled in frustration, considering to bang her nogin into the nearest wall in hopes it would silence the annoying part of ones mind that always seems to betray them.

Her thoughts were however immediately interrupted after that, for the bathroom door opened and out came Lucian completely dry and dressed in a similar outfit to what he'd been wearing before, except on this one there was a gilded design on the collar of the jacket.

"I thought I should freshen up a little before we spoke again" he explained and then smiled devilishly "By the way, did you like what you saw?"

A bright red blush stained Arial's cheeks and her throat became as dry as the Sahara desert, that picture of Lucian's perfect damp body returning to her mind.

Lucian threw his head back and laughed "I'll take that as a yes"

A frown crossed Arial's face, she didn't quite appreciate being laughed at, regardless of the way it was meant, she was blushing quite deeply, and he could have at least been considerate enough not to laugh at her and cause more embarressment.

"I want to go home" Arial demanded "Your dear brother kidnapped me right out of my own home when I was kind enough to let him in to escape the harsh rain!"

Lucian nodded "I know, and Aidan also told me of your situation, he told me about your parents and your financial woes, so in a way, we are both doing you a favor, and in turn, you are helping me"

"I am confused" Arial said plain and simple "What?"  
Lucian smiled and motioned to the bed "Please sit down and I will explain everything to you, not a single thing left out"

"You swear?" Arial said with narrowed eyes, remembering precisely what this man was and tricky most vampires were in nature.

Lucian bowed his head with gentlemanly elegance "My solemn vow as a gentleman and a vampire"

Satisfied with his answer, Arial moved to the bed and took a seat on the edge of the mattress, she looked at him then expectently, waiting for him to explain himself and for his sake, make it good.

"First off" Lucian said "In my situation, I have lived many centuries alone and I don't want to do it anymore, I need a companion, a mate, to prevent myself from subcombing to lonely insanity. And in your situation, your family is gone, you have little money and your future looks beyond bleak and dismal"

Lucian paused a moment to allow Arial to sink in what he'd said before continuing on "You see, dear Arial, I am a very, very rich vampire, I can take care of you and support you, you'd never have to worry about anything ever again, and in turn, having you here at my side will fulfill my desire for companionship, to no longer be alone"

"But Aidan..." Arial began until Lucian gently interrupted.

"My brother is a dear and close friend, but what I am talking about is different from that, I want to be able to love someone romatically, I want to be able to tell someone that I love them".

"But you don't love me" Arial reasoned "You barely even know me"

"I desperately hope to change that" Lucian said passionately as he sat down beside her on the, his garnet eyes gazing soulfully into hers.

"I am sorry" Arial said softly "But I still want to leave"

As she said this, Lucian looked both very sad and ashamed all at the same tim, and he knew it wasn't very likely that Arial hadn't noticed.

"I am afraid you can't" Lucian said softly.

Arial looked at him in silence for a few moments before questioning him "What do you mean by that?"

"I am sure you noticed I have bitten you" Lucian said, looking away to gaze at the floor with those sad garnet orbs "You are now a vampire and bound to me as my mate"

Silence followed this statement and Lucian was forced to look back up at Arial, whom looked like she'd just been punched in the stomach "Arial, I am so sorry, I can only hope in time you will forgive me"

"W-will I have to f-feed?" Arial asked hesitantly.

Lucian shook his head "I have connections with the blood bank, you'll never have to harm anyone ever"

Arial nodded, grateful for at least that "And you? What should I be expecting from you?"

Lucian looked at her "You are basically my wife now, but I will not expect anything along the lines of sexual until you are say so yourself that you are ready, never before"

Arial nodded, satisfied with that answer, if she could ever find it in her to forgive Lucian, she was certain she could eventually bring herself to be ready to roll around in the sack with a beautiful man like Lucian.

* * *

_**Lol, who wouldn't want to roll around in the sack with Lucian? Lol, anyway, I hope everyone liked the chapter and will leave me some nice reviews in reward for all my hard work. I love you all!! See you all later!!!**_

_**Yours always,**_

_**Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody, sorry this has taken so long, my house is crap and my room is in the basement, it's extremely cold in my room, therefore I do not spend much time in it. Anyway, I've got my robe and a blanket, so onto to chapter four, eh? Enjoy!

* * *

Review replies: 

Wozers01- ah c'mon, like you weren't thinkin it too, ;) lol. Thanks for the review.

Bella Sangue- Yea, it is a bit creepy, but c'mon, admit it, a hottie like Lucien makes everything all better wink wink Thanks for the review.

Well that covers all the detailed reviews, onto the story :)

* * *

Chapter 4

It had been a week since Aiden had kidnapped her and brought here, where she met the handsome vampiric aristocrat Lucien.

Lucien had been a perfect gentleman to him the entire week, the most forward he ever was, was when he'd kiss her on the cheek now and again, he never once tried to push things farther without her concent.

That was another subject, Arial couldn't help but think as she sat alone in the library, she was becoming quite fond of Lucien and found herself thinking more and more how his lips looked like they'd feel like molten silk upon hers, there was no doubt she was attracted to her new husband.

And there was the subject of Aiden, Lucien's creepy yet now seemingly harmless brother hadn't bothered her much at all, unless he'd passed her in the halls and merely murmured a polite hello and goodbye, other than that, Aiden seemed to keep to himself a lot, it seemed even Lucien didn't see much of Aiden either.

It was almost sad actually, because during this time, Lucien had really filled her in on his brother and how growing up, Aiden was always very concerned about Lucien's welfare and did everything possible to protect him.

Lucien told her why that was as well, slayers had taken their parents when they were small children, and Aiden was so terrified of losing his older brother, the only person left in this world that loved him.

Though she still found the green eyed vampire creepy, she had to admit that she now pitied Aiden as well.

Placing down her book that she was reading, Arial looked to the window and noticed that the sun had dipped beyond the horizon, Lucien would be waking up any time now.

Stand up from the armchair, Arial exited the library, heading toward Lucien's chambers to go and greet him once he woke up as she'd done throughout the week.

Withdrawing the key Lucien had given her from the side pocket on her gown and unlocking the door, she stepped inside and locked it behind her, she then crossed the large expanse of the lavish room decorated in royal blue and lavender silks.

Arial pushed open what was disquised as a closet door to reveal Lucien's small crypt, his shining black coffin raised up by large bricks of cement, she approached the coffin at a decent distance so that Lucien wouldn't feel crowded upon just waking up.

She stood there for maybe five minutes before she heard clicks from inside the coffin, which meant that Lucien was unlocking the latches inside the coffin, then the lid rose and Lucien as beautiful as ever, sat up, gave a small elegant yawn and opened his eyes, turning the garnet orbs to his waiting wife.

"Arial" He said fondly with a smile "You'll never know how much seeing your face every time I wake means to me"

Arial couldn't help but smile, she could see the sincerity in his eyes, he truly meant what he said, every little word.

"You've been a saint to me, Lucien, despite how I got here, you have been so very good to me" Arial said with a warm smile.

"And I am sorry for how I have been the first few days of this week, I was so scared and confused, I thought that by merely letting you hold me, I was betraying all of my morals"

"It's alright" Lucien replied with a heart warming smile "I understood then as I do now"

Arial beamed with happiness at that reply and stepped back to allow Lucien to gracefully leap from his coffin, she was only too glad to move forward when he came towards her to pull her into an embrace.

She looked up into his snowy white face, gazing into his beautiful sparkling garnet red eyes, she smiled when he bent down slowly, giving her time to back away if she wanted to, and then lightly kissed her petal soft lips.

Arial sighed with joyful contentment, Lucien's lips felt even better than she ever anticipated, though she'd never tell Lucien that, the heavens know she'd blush like mad when he learned she'd actually thought about how his lips would feel upon hers.

Lucien pulled Arial in a little closer and with a signal of concent of her arms tightening around him, he deepened the kiss, bringing passion into it.

As the two parted, Lucien smiled handsomely, melting Arial's heart into a puddle of bright red desire and passion, if she wasn't already, she was certainly falling in love with Lucien, fangs, pale skin and all.

* * *

Aiden sat alone in the library, he always felt some sort of comfort in this particular room, he was often here, except for the times that Arial was currently here or when Lucien needed him.

Arial... He wondered if she still hated him or if perhaps she had forgiven him for what was truly an act of disguised mercy, after all Lucien had told him to do whatever he had to without really harming her to get her to the mansion, and so he did.

Lucien had not been angry with him, but he told him to be patient in regards to Arial, a person in her past situation had a lot of to sort out before she was ready to be forgiving anyone for anything, he'd been told that in time Arial would understand what they had done for her and she would forgive them both, only in time Lucien had said.

Aiden got up from where he sat and walked in no haste to the window seat, gazing up at the lonely full moon hanging in the sky, he only hoped Arial forgave him at all, he couldn't help but think that perhaps all this lonely mansion needed was a woman about it's halls and rooms, a woman to bring life back into a home so very dead for so very long.

* * *

Tom Riddle's reluctant bride: There you go everyone, another step into the life of Lucien and Arial, and also a little glimpse at the scarcely seen Aiden. Hope everyone enjoyed it and will share some nice detailed reviews with me. See you all later! 


End file.
